Golden Opportunities
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: Slight AU, David x Xander. David, Xander, and Toria ARE NOT related! minor boys' love... Just kissing! Read to find out. All due to Toria... More detailed summary inside.


**Author's Note:**

I felt like putting out this one-shot for David and Xander so that the amount stories written for this would go up… Maybe? There are only two others in this section. Have not enough people read the books or just don't have an account or do have an account and don't realize there is a section for them. It annoys me when my favorite books don't have enough writers. (Not mentioning Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus) Endo le mini rant.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Miss Ochiba is from this book- Thirteenth Child. So yea I own nothing.

**Warning:** Minor Yaoi/boy x boy love. David & Xander!

* * *

My eyes red from crying. Crying for something that I should not be crying over. I broke up with her first. So why am I crying? And in the school bathroom of all places?

I had broken up with her for one reason...

I just didn't like her. Toria was constantly telling me to stop playing my video games and chat with her. It was really my own fault for dating her without a reason. She had asked me out and I being a social outcast had said yes without reason. Without question... as if I did not like her, I just kept up with my daily with video games and reading books.

But that was then and I should focus on the present. Not dwell on the past.

The reason I had broken up with Toria was... well... I just had decided that she was getting on my nerves. The main reason attracted all the way to girls. So i kept the fact hidden that I am bi.

The door to the bathroom opens. I just hope it isn't the Honors student Xander... He just makes me feel even sadder than I am already.

"Stupid Toria and her Stupid life." Xander's voice floats across the bathroom. So much for luck. "She just had to pour the milk on my pants and now I am all wet!" Xander scowls

I blush I never would have thought that he would know Toria or that she would be that mad to pour milk on him. Toria must be really mad at me.

"I'm sorry." I barely whisper and exit the stall I was crying in.

"David?" Is this your fault?" Xander asks Surprise and shock glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I repeat grabbing some paper towels wetting them down and hand them to Xander.

"Thank you." Xander begins to soak up the milk that spilled across the crotch area.

I know that we are blushing. I never would have thought that up until now I would have every thought of Xander as cute. I suddenly cough and trip backwards into the stall.

"Oww..." I . I attempt to stand but my knee won't budge.

"Are you okay David?" Xander asks coming closer towards me.

"I can't move." I reply

**-Xander's Point of View-**

"I can't move." David replies, he must of dislocated something.

"It's okay." I say grabbing some more paper towels and wetting them down in cold water and wrapping them around his knee.

"Oww." David painfully moans. David's face is pursed into a painful emotion. David's eyes shows lots of emotions pain, discomfort, anger, hurt... I realize that David lot like me in many ways.

"Here" I hand David the wet paper towels and get up and make some more. "Is your leg any better?"

"A little... tough what are we going to do about the milk?" David reminds me of my own wet pants.

"It's okay. I can clean most of it later. Do you want me to take you to the Nurse's office?"

"Sure. Could you help me up?" He replies

I reach out my hand towards David; he clasps my hand. I carefully pull David up; he lets his hurt knee slightly bend upward. He put his arm around my neck. I know that I am blushing.

As we walk down the hallway, people look strangely at us. Maybe it the milk or that it is two guys and one guy has his hand around the other. Most people don't notice that David is limping.

"Hey... We're here." I say as we approach the Nurse's office. "Nurse... David hurt his knee and Toria poured milk on my pants."

Miss Ochiba is the school Nurse, her long black hair is put into a braided bun. Her cold icy blues eyes scan the surrounding area.

"David, here is a cold compress." Miss Ochiba hands David a ice pack. "Xander call your mom & ask her to bring the proper outfit to change into."

"Okay." I say grabbing my phone its pocket and begin to call mom. "Mom." I say in to the phone

"Yes?" She asks

"Well... Toria spilled milk on my pants... so I need you to bring me a change of clothes and dry boxers." I reply, rolling my eyes in the process. David giggles.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes or so." Mom says

"Good. I love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie." I hit the end and look at David smiling.

**-David's Point of View-**

Xander smiles at me. A true genuine smile to brighten my day, in which it does.

"Thanks." I say to Miss Ochiba.

"You're welcome." Miss Ochiba begins to arrange papers on the desk.

Xander sits down next to me smiling as if something great happened. Which I guess has happened which makes me the curious one outside of getting to help him with the milk and all.

"Maybe life isn't so bad after all." I mutter to myself

Xander's mom arrives shortly with Xander's change of clothing. He goes into the Nurse's bathroom and changes into the new clothing. When he comes out he's wearing new pant & a new shirt. He looks very comfortable in the clean outfit.

"All better." Xander says stretching out his hands.

"I feel better now Miss Ochiba." I say to Miss Ochiba, getting up, my knee's pain is dull and I can only feel when I walk just slightly.

"Then you can go to class. Here are your passes." Miss Ochiba hands Xander and I our class pass.

We leave the Nurse's office and go to sixth period Language Arts. We hand the teacher our passes and sit down. The rest of the day went by quite fast, until we got on the bus. I ride the bus with Xander and he had saved me a seat next to him.

"Thank you." I say as I sit down.

"It's okay." Xander puts his backpack on the floor. "Would you mind if I... started to... tutor you?"

"No, I would not mind if you did." I reply, the only reason he would want to tutor me was to repay me.

When we arrive at my house, it almost takes a minute for Xander to spot it. I mean the house is really well hidden among the trees.

Xander... Follow me." I say to get Xander to find the house more easily.

"Ah I couldn't find the house for a second." Xander replies and follows me up the steps.

They creak in the process. The house door creaks opens as I open it. Xander follows me in.

"Mom." I yell

"Yes Dae?" My mom says appearing at the stair railing above us.

"Oh. Just thought I'd say that I'm home and got myself a tutor." I gleam

"Good Job and there are snacks in the cabinet in the kitchen." Mom replies disappearing elsewhere upstairs.

"Come on."I pull Xander into the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen he almost falls on top of me.

"So, what do you want to start with?" Xander asks as we s sit down at the kitchen table.

"Well, first I want to learn a little more about you." I open my book bag and pull out a blank piece of paper.

"I don't understand what you mean." Xander says before I kiss him out of curiosity.

"Mmm." Xander says curling his fingers around my head. He breaks the kiss first. His face is flushed red.

"David... I... like... you..." Xander says panting and still is red in the face.

"I... like... you... too… Xander..." I reply moving carefully back to my seat.

And that is how I found my lover, through a break-up with Toria and Xander getting milk on his pants from Toria. It all started with some Golden Opportunities.

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Reviews would be nice.

Neko Rose-22


End file.
